


layluke week

by milkghost (teary_eyed_blanket)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Ship Week, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Luke, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teary_eyed_blanket/pseuds/milkghost
Summary: The official prompts for Layluke week! During the last week of August (23rd-29th), will be Layluke week in honor of the ship, Layluke! The prompts for can be up to interpretation and any form of art is accepted!1) Heat2) Admiration3) Lost4) Master5) Analysis6) Repetition7) Drive
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Luke Triton, Hershel Layton/Luke Triton, Luke Triton/Marina Triton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Layluke Week





	1. about

Layluke week is a ship week running through the last week of August. It begins on the 23rd and ends on the 29th. Layluke week celebrates the ship of Layluke (Hershel Layton x Luke Triton)! The prompts are up to interpretation and any form of art is accepted! The prompts are listed below.

1) Heat

2) Admiration 

3) Lost

4) Master

5) Analysis 

6) Repetition

7) Drive


	2. heat

The wooden bed creaked as a boy tossed and turned. He clutched his stomach close as hot tears burned at his eyes. Small moans of pain escaped his throat. His stomach felt like a thousand tiny needles were being impaled inside of him. His small body trembled from the pain. Every second of it was a living hell. 

The boy sniffled as he wiped his eyes and his gaze shifted to the bedroom door. He attempted to sit up but, his pain was immense; causing him to lie back down. He began to bawl from the pain. It was too much. He wanted it to stop already. He wiped his eyes again, trying to stop the tears.

A man ran into the room wearing a tophat. He looked around for the source of the crying and his eyes landed upon the boy. "Luke, are you okay?" He asked, running over. The boy looked up at him and reached out for him. He pulled him into a hug. "Pro, Professah.." He whined. Hershel pulled him into a tight hug and rubbed his back. "Shhh, it's okay dear boy." He cooed.

The heat from Luke's tears hurt him so much. "It hurts so much." He whimpered. Hershel softly shushed him. "I know it does, dear. I know it does. But it's going to be okay." He cooed. Luke sniffled and wiped his eyes. He buried his face into his chest. "Thank you professah.." He said. Hershel smiled softly at him. "You're welcome, dear." He said. He brushed his hair gently and Luke purred in response.

"I love you." Luke purred. "I love you too." Hershel responded.


	3. admiration

The summer air blew into the vehicle. The car gently hummed as it drove down the road. The driver, a man wearing a tophat, looked over at his passenger. A small smile spread across his lips upon seeing the sleeping boy. He was dressed in light blue clothing set for the much colder climates. 

The man turned his attention back to the road ahead. His mind continued to go back to the boy. His heart swelled with pure joy at the thought.


	4. lost

The young man smiled down at his wife. He pecked his cheek and looked in front of them. His eyes landed upon a familiar looking gentleman with a tophat. He wore a dark jacket. Luke gasped as he became fixated on him. His wife looked at him with a confused face.

"Luke, is something the matter?" She asked. Luke did not respond. He pulled away from his wife and ran towards the man. He tapped his shoulder and the man turned around, revealing an old man with brim glasses. The man cocked an eyebrow at him. Luke paled as what he'd done. "I'm sorry." He said and backed away. He covered his face in shame.

His heart yearned for the professor. Everything reminded him of him. He was lost.


	5. master

Luke bounced up and down on the bed as he giggled. He looked over at Hershel and beamed. Hershel gave him a soft smile. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked. Luke nodded. "I can't wait for us to finally get moved in together." He said. Hershel softly chuckled. "Do you want to sleep in the master bedroom with me?" He asked. Luke stopped bouncing and nodded. "I love sleeping with you, professor." He said.


	6. analysis

Luke studied Hershel's sleeping face. His eyes were closed as small snores escaped his throat. His chest rose up and down, in a gentle rhythm. Luke caressed his cheek as he smiled at the professor. He placed his lips upon his forehead and kissed him. He then cuddled onto him as he gently whispered an "I love you" to him.


	7. repetition

"I love you, professah."

"I love you too, dear boy."

* * *

"I love you, professor."

"I love you too, Luke, dear. And I always will."


End file.
